What have you done?
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: The sequel to Welcome to New Orleans. Facilier has returned with his and Starfire's Daugther Ruby Elizabeth Shadow. Ruby has Purple eyes her mother's curly hair and her father's nose and lips. Rated T for Pure Evil
1. Prologue

A 20 year old Ruby stood at were Andrew was at she turned she was looking one last time at the house she hated it was her great uncle's house but she didn't care she watched as it burned to the ground, She killed her great uncle Dakara, Her great Aunt Big mama, Her grandfather, Her step father, Her cousin's Cox, Klepta, Mira( Thrax's and Ozzy's last child)**, **Miki, Ozzex, Ozma, Jacob, Thrax and Ozzy, Now the last member of the family was standing he looked broken and scared with his red hair in his eyes, His green eyes looking at the evil purple eyes of his big sister. Andrew: Sister please have mercy. Ruby: Mercy, Mercy? Oh my dear baby brother no you will die like the rest of the family, Haha you know I always knew you were weak and Pathetic. Andrew: I am not. Ruby: Aww did I make the baby cry daddy's boy. Andrew: You will never be mama. ( Her eyes went wide she knew he was talking about Starfire there mother her anger grew as she raised the knife she had in her hand she killed her baby brother his eyes were open she could see his green eyes) Ruby: Am not sorry for what I did because you are just like him. Facilier: That's my girl. ( She smile's Evily)


	2. Ruby

Ruby was looking outside her window of her new bedroom she was still seventeen, She hated her step father for lying to her most of all she hated her family. Facilier: Ruby sweetheart dinner is ready. Ruby: Ok dad just one minute. Ruby haved his purple eyes, Her mother's curly hair but her's was longer, Her lips haved black lipstick on them, She wore a black top, with a red skirt and black boots, she wore her mother's necklace around her neck. Ruby: Dad what was mom like? Facilier: She was prefect, sweet as can be, a heart of gold, Innocent, Pure and Mostly she was like a Mary sue. Ruby: What's a Mary sue? Facilier: It means her looks were to beautiful but you are not like your mother you will be Evil, Not innocent and your heart will be black as mine. Ruby: Really? Facilier: Really my dear child come along dinner first then a lesson on being Evil. After Dinner. Facilier: Now my dear child Lesson one is never give up, Lesson two show no mercy and lesson three show no fear do you understand? Ruby: Yes dad. Facilier: No call me father my child when I say understand. Ruby: Yes father. ( He smiled) Facilier: Now my dear friend Aku will help you with your training. Ruby: Yes Father. Aku walks in. Aku: You wanted me old friend? Facilier: Yes this is my Daughter Ruby she is Starfire's Daughter as well. Aku: Oh great another goody two shoes. Ruby: I am noting like my mother nor do I won't to be like her. Facilier: That's my girl. Aku: Hmmm she's just prefect she has the Determination. Facilier: Good. Aku: Come along. Facilier: Ruby you will be with Aku until you turn twenty understand? Ruby: Yes father.


	3. Who's first on my list?

It was now December 29 of 2013 Ruby was about to turn 19 in the spring so far she has proven herself But today Aku wanted to test something . Aku: Just like your Mother weak, Spineless, Pathetic and worthless. Ruby: I AM NOT MY MOTHER! ( She slapped and Punched Aku, Then He smiled and picked himself off the ground) Aku: Prefect you do have a heart as black as your father's I am proud of you. ( She bowed) Ruby: Thank you Master. Aku: Your father will be very pleased when you kill your family. Ruby: Of course Master. Aku: Look at me my dear. ( She looked at him and he kissed her lips) Aku: Am glad you accepted your fate my dear your mother did not accepted her fate. Ruby: As you said Master my mother was weak she could not handle this. ( She smiled Evily) Aku: Good girl. ( Her plan was to kill her family and Aku Explained to Facilier her progressed he was very pleased, Ruby went to the play ground, She knew Ozzy and Thrax were there with Ozzex, Ozma, Jacob and Little Mira.) Jacob: Hello? Ruby: Why hello dear. Jacob: Who…. Who are you? ( Now Jacob was only 13 years old he looked more like Thrax then Ozzy) Ruby: Why sweetie am surprised you don't remember me although you were only 4 when I last saw you. ( She put her hand underneath his chin) Jacob: Let me go Daddy said I shouldn't talk to stranger's. Ruby: Did he also tell you that you shouldn't get kill by them to? Jacob's Eye's widen in Horror he scream for Thrax but Thrax got there to late Jacob was dead. Ruby stood near a tree and watched her cousin cry over his son she looked at the family photo and crossed off Jacob, Then a three year old Mira came to her Ruby Smiled Evily, But then she picked up the child and put the child in the tree. Ozzy: Mira? Mira! Ruby ran when she saw Ozzy coming her way to get his Daughter. Thrax: Get her down from here Ozzy I can't lose another child. Ozzy: Shh Mira Daddy's here. Mira was wondering how to get down her daddy was there but she was scared she toke the chance and jumped to her Daddy but missed good thin Thrax go her. Ruby cursed herself and Thrax but she knew she had a second chance.


	4. Death at a Funeral

( In the underworld) Hades: Starfire. Starfire: Yes what is it? ( Starfire was now 34 years old she has changed her black curly hair was a little longer with little grey hair, Her green eyes still green and her lips were the shade of pink) Hades: Your Daughter has just killed your Cousin Jacob. Starfire sighs: I can't do anything about it Hades am dead. Hades: So your giving up? Starfire: I give up a long time ago I knew my child would kill her cousin soon she'll kill Mira and be on her merry way. Hades: She's planning to kill the whole family. Starfire dropped her pen and looked at him. Starfire: No she can't what about Andrew he need's his father. Hades: He will die to. Starfire: So my child has become a Murder. Hades: Yes, Starfire you must do something. Starfire: I can't Hades am dead when your dead your dead you can't return. Hades: Yes you can. Starfire: Am not going back Drix would ask question's. Hades: I'll make you look like someone else. Starfire: Am Hades but no it's her choice I can't interfere. Hades: Fine, What ever happen to my brave, Strong and Helpful Starfire. Starfire: She died. ( Meanwhile at Jacob's Funeral) Big Mama: So young. Klepta: Am sorry bro I know we fight a lot but I feel for you I loved that kid of yours. Thrax: Thanks' who every did this they will pay. Ruby Thinking: Hmmm Pay huh, Well your Daughter is nexted on my list my dear cousin. Mira walked to Ruby. Ruby smiled Evily. Ozzy: Thrax where's Mira? Thrax looked around. Thrax: Mira? Mira! Ozzy: Find her. Ruby picked Mira up she held her to her face and looked at her Mira looked like Ozzy but with Thrax's eyes. Ozzy: MIRA! Ruby lifted Mira up above her head and she though her down the child hit her head on the Concrete sidewalk blood was pouring from the child's head Ruby smiled and lefted. Thrax: Mira! Mi, Mira? Thrax found his three year old Daughter dead tear run down his face. Thrax: Mira oh Mira. Ozzy: MY BABY! Ozzy cried meanwhile inside Ruby's car Ruby held up the Family photo again and crossed off Mira. Ruby Thinking: Now my nexted victim.


	5. Ravage is sweeter when there dead

Ruby: Hmmm Let me who's nexted ah Hehe That's who nexted. She walked to Ozzy who was standing looking at the Star's. Ozzy: Starfire I miss you my little sister. Ruby brought up her gun to his head. Ozzy: So you're the one who killed my Son Jacob and my daughter Mira. Ruby: Yes Cuz. Ozzy looked at her. Ozzy: Who are you. Ruby: Why sweet Ozzy it's me Ruby. Ozzy: Ruby no I thought. Ruby: Thought what that my dad would kill me oh no. She pulled the trigger and he laid there on the ground dead. Ruby: That's your job to die. Thrax: You what have you done. Ruby: Hello Cuz good to see you again. Thrax Growled: Ruby you killed my husband and my children. Ruby: True but your nexted cuz so is the rest of the family. She shot him and he laid on the ground Holding his chest. Thrax: You can't do this were family. Ruby smiled Evily and shot him in the head. Ruby: Sorry Cuz but I don't love you. She got her family photo and crossed off Ozzy and Thrax. Ruby: Now for the House that started it all. At night The Roja family was in hiding now right now the family was down to Big Mama, Andrew, Drix, Cox, Dakara, Klepta, Miki and Adam. Scar was dead along with Mufasa, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Zira, Nuka, Vintina, Ozzy, Jacob, Ozzex, Ozma, Thrax and Jacob. Andrew: Daddy am scared. Drix: I know son. The nexted day Klepta, Miki, Cox and Adam were found dead there throat's were cut open. Now they were four lefted. Ruby: Well my nexted two victims will be my great Aunt and Uncle. ( She smiled the wickedest smile ever)


	6. Ruby's last look

Big Mama was in The old house of the Roja's Basement tied up Dakara was on the floor nexted to her beaten and shot, Ruby came down and removed the gag from Big Mama's Mouth. Big Mama: You, You killed my husband your own uncle. Ruby: Hmm I remember when I killed your son's and Grandchildren. Bug Mama: You killed Cox, Thrax, Klepta, Ozma, Ozzex, Jacob and Mira why would you do this. Ruby slapped Big mama and leaned in close to her Big Mama's Hands were tied behind her back. Ruby: Because I can. Ruby shot her and then She tied a rope to her neck. Ruby got outside she poured Gasoline on the step's of the house, She lit a match and set the house on fire. She saw her Step father she smiled Evily grabbed him by the neck and though him into the fire to watch him burn. She grabbed the family Photo she crossed off Drix, Big Mama and Dakara, She looked at the house one more time. Then she turned to last member of the family was standing he looked broken and scared with his red hair in his eyes, His green eyes looking at the evil purple eyes of his big sister. Andrew: Sister I beg you please have mercy. Ruby: Mercy, Mercy? Oh my dear baby brother no you will die like the rest of the family, Haha you know I always knew you were weak and Pathetic. Andrew: I am not. Ruby: Aww did I make the baby cry daddy's boy. Andrew: You will never be mama. ( Her eyes went wide she knew he was talking about Starfire there mother her anger grew as she raised the knife she had in her hand she killed her baby brother his eyes were open she could see his green eyes) Ruby: Am not sorry for what I did because you are just like him. Facilier: That's my girl. ( She smile's Evily) Ruby: Today is my birthday which means am now twenty and I got my ravage. Facilier: Now my dear child there is one more person you must kill. Ruby: Who is that Father. Facilier: Her. He pointed to Starfire who was standing there looking at her X husband. Starfire: You raised my child to be Evil I told you that you would never be in her life. Ruby: Mother? Starfire: Yes baby it's me Facilier you've gone to far. Ruby couldn't believe it her mother was dead how could she be here, A shot from a gun Broke though Ruby's Thought, Her father was on the floor dead and Starfire had the gun in her hand. Starfire: Come here baby. Ruby was angry at her mother how dare she kill her father but she went to her mother she hugged her mother. Starfire: Your safe now baby. Ruby: Mother have you ever been betrayed by your own child? Starfire was about to say something but Ruby Jabbed the knife in Starfire's Heart. Starfire: Why am your mother? Ruby: Because am not like you. ( Starfire died and As Ruby went to her father she remembered the Lesson's he taught her) Ruby: Lesson one is never give up, Lesson two show no mercy and lesson three show no fear, You never said anything about tears. She cried for her Father. She grabbed her mother's dead body and though her into the fire. After the Fire was out she buried her father. Ruby was now a Murder the one who killed her family and she was now Aku's wife the very man who killed her grandmother Scarlett. But that day she showed that she was nothing like Starfire. Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind But everything looks better, when the sun goes downI had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the nightYour eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyesYou make me wanna dieI'll never be good enoughYou make me wanna dieAnd everything you love, right up in the lightEvery time I look inside your eyesMake me wanna dieTaste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the riseI had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the nightYour eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyesYou make me wanna dieI'll never be good enoughYou make me wanna dieAnd everything you love, right up in the lightEvery time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)Make me wanna dieI would die for you, my love, my loveI would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)I would steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)I would die for you, my love, my love

But up in the light...Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)Look inside your eyesYou make me wanna die)


End file.
